1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to affixing of a covering member over an armrest body provided on an automotive seat, and in particular to an apparatus for affixing an armrest covering member of a one-side opened container shape to a foam armrest padding (a foam padding formed together with a frame therein), so as to produce an armrest for use on the automotive seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, an armrest body has been formed by way of a forcible pushing process, and an apparatus for such purpose has been provided, comprising a securing member on which an armrest covering member is secured, and a cylinder for forcibly inserting an armrest padding into such covering member.
However, the forcible insertion in such conventional apparatus causes creation of undesired wrinkles on the covering member and thus has been found defective in its inability to neatly stretch the covering member over the padding. One example of this sort includes the device disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Pub. No. 63-38900, according to which, a foam padding is secured at an upper pushing member, then lowered by operation of a cylinder of the upper pushing member towards a turned-over covering member of one-side opened container shape which is placed on an opening of lower basket-like die, and the padding is forcibly inserted into the covering member, while the covering member is thereby being turned, with its downward movement into the lower die, to cover the padding therein. This however results in causing wrinkles on the covering member thus affixed to the padding.